More particularly, the invention relates to an applicator device for applying a cosmetic, the applicator device comprising:                an elongate body adapted to be held in the hand;        an applicator head adapted to apply the cosmetic over a portion of the body of a user (in particular for making up keratinous fibers such as eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair);        a feed device adapted to feed the applicator head with cosmetic in solid form; and        a heater device adapted to heat at least the applicator head, thereby causing the cosmetic to melt.        
Document WO-A-2006/057438 describes an example of such an applicator device, in which the feed device is separate from the body of the applicator device. That device suffers from the drawback of being complex, costly, and tedious to use.